Your First Days in Wonderland
by CrazyAnimeKittyGirl
Summary: A JuliusxReader story. You just found yourself in Wonderland and can't remember how you got there. The first person you meet is a man need Julius Monrey, the Clockmaker. What happens when he relizes he may have feelings for you?


I did this story because a girl that goes by Samantha on Quotev asked me to do a fanfic with Julius. So I wrote this short story that's JuliusxReader. I hope you like it Samantha, Julius is one of my favorites too. I don't understand why he and Blood Dupre get so much hate. And thank you to Samantha for inspiring me to write this story, your great!

You woke up in a strange building on the top floor and balcony. As you got up to go down stairs, you saw a tall figure with a good build. He had long blue, blow away hair and crystal blue eyes. He was wearing a long overcoat, covering his clothes beneath it. He had a long earring hanging off one ear with a small clock on it and he had a larger clock hanging around his neck. He had on slightly heeled black boots on and another clock around his waist. His clothes seemed to be mostly comprised of black and yellow.

His gaze fixed on you for what seemed like forever. "Who are you? Get out of here!" He finally said trying to grab you. "Hold on, I don't even know where I am!" You cried. "The last thing I remember was drinking something from a small vile..." He released you from his grip. "Your an outsider?" He asked you. A worried look swept across his face. "Come on, I suppose I should explain things to you."

He led you to his workplace/office. "So your name's _?" Julius asked. "Yes, and that's all I remember about getting here." You told him. "Alright, that should be it for now. Do you have a place to stay?" Julius questioned you. "No, not yet..." You answered shyly. "Julius looked at you contemplating his options. "Do you want to stay here?" He asked you. "Yeah!" You replied excitedly. "But this would have to be temporary and it can't interfere with my work!" He added in. "Alright, thank you Julius!" You thanked him. "Can I borrow some money to go shopping for pajamas though, I don't have a job yet. But I'll pay you back as soon as I do." You looked at him praying he wasn't already too annoyed with you. "Fine, here you go." He handed you some shopping money. "But I expect to see some change back after you get what you need!" Julius called to you as you ran out the door.

As you checked out the store, a tall, white rabbit eared man walked up to you and asked if you had seen a girl named Alice around here. "No I'm sorry, I didn't." You told him. You purchased a light blue night gown with blue-green ribbon lining the top and bottom seams, with blue-green straps. When you got back to the Clock Tower, you came across a tall man with light brown hair and a red trench coat on and looked like a knight from the castle. He was talking to Julius. Just before he left, he spotted you. "Yo, I'm Ace!" He said to you. "Hello, Ace." You replied, skipping towards Julius. "Hey, you got a girl Julius?" Ace laughed at you guys as you returned the money to Julius. "Ace, don't go spreading rumors!" Julius yelled at him. "Nice to see you've still got it in ya, Julius!" Ace called as he left out the door. You could here Julius utter the word 'Idiot' under his breath. "Are you two friends, Julius?" You asked. "More or less, I hate to admit it but we know a lot about each other and he does work for me." Julius sighed. "Oh, well it's dark out now, so I'll get ready for bed." You told him.

When you got back in your night gown, Julius was asleep at his desk. "He looked really tired." You thought to yourself. You pulled one of the blankets off of the bed and laid it over his shoulders so he doesn't get cold. You have him a quick kiss on the top of the head and laid down for bed. As you slowly drift off to sleep, you thought about taking Julius out for a walk tomorrow. 'Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.' You thought.

The next day, you asked Julius to go out for a walk with you and he refused. "Come on please!" You begged him. "You must have some shopping that needs to be done." You pointed out. "Fine, let's go." Julius said, getting up to go out with you. "Yay!" You cheered as you walked out the door. Julius looked a little less tired than the first time you saw him. You figured it was probably because he fell asleep earlyish the night before. As you guys walked by the stores you saw some cute plushies that caught your eye. "What, do you want to stop by this store?" Julius asked. You nodded your head. As he picked up some new coffee blends, he also picked up a plush kitty. After he makes his purchase and you guys get back, he hands it to you. "Thank you, Julius!" You smiled at him. You gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He gave you a genuine smile back and went back to work after making a cup of coffee. 'Maybe we'll get along just fine.' Julius thought to himself. He looked at you one last time, and smiled.


End file.
